User talk:Discord Drocsid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IWearHatsIndoors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Michael Scratch (Talk) 05:00, April 3, 2013 Keep in mind I will not tolerate you spamming people's talk pages with ads. This is a forewarning that I've blocked you elsewhere and I'll block you here if need be. Chaosfission (talk) 03:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes because me asking you guys if you want help and to join forces is so illegal and wrong. I'll be honest here and say that I'm concerned for both versions here, and I will try my best to be a mediator between them if neccesary (although I would hope there's no need to go that far). This may go among the rest of my pipe dreams, but it is a goal of mine to see both teams get to a good quality finished product, and I'm not gonna let the two become fast enemies if there's anything I can say about it. There's little I can say about Dawn/Dusk now, besides simply state that it's dead. I literally checked the changelog today, to see that nothing has been added since December 31st. There's no mention about the newer staff there, there's no mention that anything's been worked on, and I'm getting a bit tired of answering almost every question that comes on the wiki (especially the "When is the next version coming out" question that remains as unanswerable as anything else). Hay, there's hardly any of my old Dawn/Dusk friends here, and I do have to admit it seems very lonely without you guys moving on with more releases and progress. Now, Anarchy is going through it's own troubles, and it's early momentum has slowed down as we keep losing contact with some of our members. Despite the troubles of this, we're not willing to give up on it at any rate. I won't say we're the strongest team out there, but we have some persistency at the bare minimum. What we need though are more minds with capable reasoning and good ideas to keep the two projects unique from each other, but that's the one thing we lack (although I try my hardest to keep this tacked down). This is why I'm for the two teams working together (as Discord has been trying to do with his "spam"). It may just be a pipe dream, but I don't want either to die, but instead work together mutually to get both done as effectively as possible. Give it some thought, and we'll see how you think of this. Marioland (talk) 20:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not a team member anymore, I have no say in what the team does, and no insight into what they're doing. All I do is check the wiki now and then to make sure everything is still working. However, what I am telling you, is that you cannot just go onto other users pages, or any of the wiki pages designed towards a normal topic, and ask people to play your game. That is spam. If they ask about it, or they express interest, that's fine, but there is a time and place for everything. Chaosfission (talk) 19:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Discord, I think you helping with Dusk and Dawn is a great idea. Just putting it out there! Zoegrace1 is aweshum! 01:06, December 19, 2013 (UTC)